


Where We Belong

by rukinamoto_26



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hello sorry i can't write yaoi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: "Finding a place to belong is hard if people don't accept you for who you are."If Ahreum can't find her own place in where she is, what more if she goes back in time? Let alone, meeting the equally outcasted Lee Jaijin during Sechskies's early days. Will they be able to find somewhere they belong together, even after meeting again in Ahreum's timeline?





	1. Prologue

_We can't help but dream of something we don't wanted to happen._

_Betrayal._

_Heartbreak._

_Detachment to the world._

_Death._

_It can mean anything._

_Whether it is contextual, or something that can be taken literally._

_Those dreams, are formed from something deep in our subconsciousness and something that happened in recent memory._

_However, there are dreams that actually came true._

_But it's either we foresee it...._

_....or we lost it._

 

**12/25/1999**

 

Why would I even embarrass myself in front of them? Why did I even bother caring?

I wasn't like this back then.

I usually would keep everything inside of me because I don't want to be a total embarrassment.

But it looks like I'm no longer the same girl from before.

I woke up in this world, believing I could start anew with a different name, and not to show off my personality I had before.

But it looks like, not everything about me before can disappear and change.

Maybe because this was a new feeling I experienced. Because I may have felt this with my family and friends, but this feeling is a totally different feeling.

If Jiyong's words actually made sense to me, I would have understood it before and accepted it already.

But it's impossible.

I don't belong here. This is a long vivid dream for me. I would wake up in a hospital from that accident if this is all over.

I can't love him. I really can't.

I wish it was acceptable for me to love him, if I do belong here.

But even if I do, one day.....him.........and the others...............

 

While walking aimlessly after I was done crying from earlier, I stopped at the empty snowy road and looked up at the night sky, watch the snow falling to the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods, that this dream would be over.  
  
I felt like my prayers were answered, as I felt something about to crash.  
  
A sign that I can finally wake up from this dream.

  
  
But before I can feel it, another force has pulled backwards and afterwards I felt warmth around me.

My eyes were still closed, still thinking that I would finally wake up.

 

I opened my eyes and looked up at what was happening.

 

Realizing that this warmth and raw emotion that I felt is somewhat so strong, I knew that everything I have believed in from the time I woke up in this world, that I believed that this is a vivid dream.

I knew it was too good to be true.


	2. Outcasted

_**12/22/2015** _

I would have been a normal blissful day, but I ended waking up at the wrong side of the bed so my entire right arm got sore, and to make things matters worse, today is my monthly period day. But I don't wanted that to ruin this day. I wanted to look presentable and ready, as I go to work today.

Usually a year ago, I would be busy with work and school so I won't be able to visit my family back in Busan. Luckily, I will be having a month off afterwards so I can rest.

I've only been in this job for months now. Before that, I interned and worked in a production house for a year, until I got offered a place in MBC, as part of the production crew for a huge variety show. But compared to my old job, though it was a huge opportunity for me, I couldn't be able to show my true talents. In my past job, though my job wasn't as significant, I still managed to utilize and show my talents. This current job I have is different. Instead of working for the show, I felt like working under the staff who are really working for the show. It restricted me to show my talents and I often get discouraged by them because it. I felt like I was an intern again, but I still wanted to make this work for me, so I had no choice but to play along.

"Ya, Yoon Ahreum, you're late!" A familiar voice shouted in front of my apartment building, as I got out from the elevator.

"I'm not late, you're just early Nam Rihye!" I shouted back, acting annoyed but kept my shouting voice in a normal level to avoid the looks of the tenants. I was already walking towards Rihye.

"It's good to be an early bird because we won't encounter morning traffic. Hop on." She grabbed my bag and tossed it on the backseat of her car.

Oh, for those of you who don't know, this energetic woman right here is Rihye. She has been with me since our first year in college and we have been inseparable ever since. After graduation, she has since kept on convincing me to be housemates with her but I kept declining, because all I wanted is to be independent. But to make it fair for the both of us, we would take turns on picking each other up from my apartment building and her house every morning. We have our own cars but to save up gasoline and day after day, one brings a car and would pick up from their home.

Though Rihye managed to get me early, we still got involved with a minor road traffic. Rihye gets frustrated immediately over these and would complain over it for the next minute, meanwhile while listening, I was massaging my right arm, which was still sore from sleeping.

Rihye stopped complaining and looked worried, as she notices what I was doing.

"Are you okay?"

I looked flustered but immediately gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, just woke up from the wrong side of the bed."

"Well I hope so, good thing you didn't drive today or it would really cause us a problem." 

Wanting to change the topic, I asked her something. "Hey anyways, when will I meet this special someone you kept on talking about?"

"Uhhhhh, just a little longer?"

"Oh Nam Rihye, it's been years now yet you haven't introduced me to him. I'm starting to doubt that it might have been an anime character after all this time." This may have been also part of the reason why I didn't wanna room with her.

"He's real, oh my god. I'm not like you, who has a husbando."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. At least tell me what he is like."

She sighed in defeat, knowing that she can't hide it any longer. "Alright. I can tell something about his looks."

I scooted near her, already curious on who is the guy.

"He has these eyes that remind you of a white fluffy dog, though he can be a stiff sometimes? But I love his personality and he makes me laugh when he can." She smiles, looking like she's in love.

"Ooh, and you guys stayed strong huh? Oh how I wish I ever had one."

"Well why didn't you want to join the blind date before then?"

I sighed. "You know I don't like those things. I believe in fate and destiny more than forced romances."

"Well you never know." 

Perhaps this mentality started when I got obsessed with Japanese animation and video games, that I refused to pursue love? Or even a stable social life.

Rihye may have been the longest friendship I had so far. Most of my other friends have drifted apart ever since and we couldn't see that much at all.

As for love, I wanted a love where I feel the belongingness with that significant other, and being forced to be part of a world of my significant other, where I don't belong. That's how I got conscious in even pursuing real life romances.

I was out of trance for awhile until Rihye stopped the car and I was brought back to reality. 

"You know what, I'll introduce you to him after you come back. I really didn't wanna introduce you to him because of some circumstances."

"What 'circumstances'?" I looked at her suspisciously.

"I'll......explain when we meet. Besides, I wanted to introduce you to his friend of his as well! He's really sweet and thoughtful, you might like him if--"

"Rihye, can you drop me off now? I have work to do." I pretended that I didn't hear the last part she said. Like I said, I don't like the idea of a forced meeting and romance.

"Alright~" She unlocked the door, while I grabbed my bag from the backseat. "I'll pick you at the usual time. Lemme know if something happens."

"Sure." I smiled before getting out of her car.

~~~.~~~

If you want me to describe my normal day in this broadcasting station, it's either being in my desk all day doing paperwork given by the other staff, or just being told off to get them this and that. It only gets hectic by the time we have a scheduled shoot for the variety show I told before.

There are benefits for doing production work anyway. I get to go to places outside of the building, or outside of Seoul. I also met a lot of celebrities as well but that's not even important to me. I only cared working to be able to feel useful in this world. I didn't even cared how many times I met celebrities, they're just people to me. The only thing that motivates me is to looking forward in working everyday because that gave me meaning, at least.

But because of this focus I have on work, some celebrities would use this chance to talk to me professionally instead of several people here who can't even stop being giddy when they're around, especially idols. However in turn, I get hit on by them. But tried to act innocent as possible. Because of that, I am a subject of office gossip by my collegues. It never bothered me, but in turn, it made me feel like an outsider because of those rumors.

I stayed away from even interacting with celebrities to stop those rumors, however, one of them still managed to try and interact with me outside of their work, even inside of MBC.

On the same day, I was told off to get coffee for the staff because we will be having an important meeting regarding a special segment we'll be working on for the next 4 months. Excited on what's gonna happen, I decided to follow with their orders.

I went to the nearest coffee shop where mostly the staff are frequently seen taking a break. I was known already in the shop because I get told off to do these chores more often. I placed my order when I reached the cashier and waited at the side for the orders to be done.

While waiting, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I yelped by the sudden touch. I apologized to the staff behind the counter then I faced the person who called my attention.

"Oh hey Ahreum-ah! You look tired." A familiar older male with somewhat youthful looks looked concerned but remained having a kind look.

"Hello Tony-sshi, it's nice to see you again." I bowed respectfully. "I'm alright, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I see, but shouldn't you be taking a break? You looked like you worked all day."

"Well I wish I could but there's an important meeting coming up soon so I had to follow orders from them." I remained a calm composure. "What brings you here, Tony-sshi?"

"Hey, call me oppa. I already told you that last time."

"I'm sorry. I wanna keep a collegue-like relationship...." Then I whispered to myself. "....so I won't get gossiped by my co-workers."

He sighed. "Didn't I told you to not listen to those gossips?"

I looked flustered. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Anyways, what's the meeting all about? Well if it's okay to disclose, of course." He asked curiously.

"Well, I really don't know to be honest. But Infinite Challenge is planning something big for the spring."

Tony wondered for a second, then whispered to himself. "I wonder if this is what Jaeduck was talking about last month."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You should know later on." He gave an assuring smile.

The staff called my name from the side-counter, telling me that the drinks are done.

I went to get my drinks but I didn't notice that Tony was following me. 

Noticing how many they asked to order, he tried to help me.

"Hey, let me help you carry that back to MBC." He already held the other set of coffee before I can even agree. But out of politeness, I guess I'll agree.

"Thank you Tony-op--"

I was about thank him then I overheard someone two women gossiping.

"Hey, isn't that Yoon Ahreum, one of the production staff?" 

"Yeah, she's so young."

"Well what do you expect from a panther?"

"Ooh, so the rumors of her and Tony Ahn are dating, true?"

"Well I don't know about that, but people say that she's been dating people who are way older than her age."

"How old?"

"Hmm...around 10-15 years older than her."

"Oh dear, that means she might target married men soon."

"Hahaha, what do you expect from someone who kept on seeing a former H.O.T member?"

"I hope she doesn't Kim Jaeduck afterwards though."

I looked down, already shaking upon hearing those people. I didn't wanna keep hearing it. It looks like these rumors won't die soon.

The women still kept on talking about me then all of sudden, they stopped.

"Oh crap, it's Eun Jiwon. I think he overheard us."

"Nah Jiwon wouldn't--"

Another voice came out of nowhere. Well actually it came from someone in front of me.

"Learn to not gossip with the person who you were gossiping about in front of you." The unknown man said with a scary and stern voice to the two women. They immediately left upon scolding them.

"Ahreum, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, I'll be on my way." I grabbed the coffee holder that Tony was carrying on his hand and left immediately. I told myself that I won't get bothered with rumors. But I get affected immediately.

Don't I have any place in this world?


	3. Fate of My Own World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahreum is finally coming home! But she got herself in accident, and ended up waking up with guys who are at the age as her helped her.....or are they?

**_12/22/2015_ **

".......and these following days, we will be guiding Sechskies for this special, with the help of the hosts and Eun Jiwon-sshi."

I took notes diligently with our director informing us on an important special for the show I was assigned with. This time, they planned to make a sequel of an extremely popular special they did with famous artists during the 90s and the early 2000s. That special was the reason why I made the move to work here in this broadcasting station though.....things were difficult for me.

Pushing that aside, it was a drastic move for me because it's almost a year since the first Totoga happened. But with luck and faith, I managed to get a job in the show where it all started. 

Don't get me wrong, I was born around the time where they were already performing or when they were just getting started in the business. But upon seeing those episodes, I was touched by the fans' loyalty and the huge sentimentality over the theme of the event. As if I lived at the same era during their prime years.

However, I noticed that the people around the same age as I mine almost didn't feel the same way as I do. Only a few managed to do so. Though I can understand that, as everyone in my age range are into idol groups.

I wish to know what goes on behind the scenes to put on such a huge yet ambitious event and also how to relate show to the people around my age, so here I am today.

"....if there are no more questions, may I remind you all that aside from working close to close with the hosts of the show, please assist all of the guests of the show as some of them haven't been in a broadcast for long time."

"PD-nim, can you elaborate on the members? Not everyone is familiar with them."

"Okay fine. I'm not 100% accurate with all of them. Of course, everyone here is almost familiar with Eun Jiwon-sshi, Jang Suwon-sshi, and Kim Jaeduck-sshi. As for the remaining three, Go Jiyong-sshi is now living as a normal businessman, Kang Sunghoon-sshi had his legal troubles almost 5 years ago and hasn't been in broadcast for a very long time, and Lee Jaejin-sshi had personal problems and hasn't been in broadcast for almost 10 years now."

The entire room whispered and gossiped to themselves about it and I was curious too with what they were talking about it. Of course, they have the world to themselves.

"You may research about the group and the members beforehand so you won't make a fool of yourselves during the actual shooting. Until then, meeting ajourned."

We all stood up and got ready on getting back to our duties. Of course since I'm here, then my 'boss' is here.

"Ahreum-sshi, come here. I have a task for you."

I approached my boss with a fake smile on my face. Deep inside, pretty much she'll give me another ridiculous task so I have to prepare for the worse.

"We will be researching about the group so can you get their past video clips we have in our video archive room?"

"Yes miss, can I join along to help with the research?"

"Oh no, continue on with your filing work once you are done. This is something for the team only."

"I thought all of us in the room were a team according to the director."

"Yeah, but I'm the boss here so do it now."

She rolled her eyes in disgust when I said about the director's words about 'working as a team'. But looking at her, it seems she has her own 'team' to work with.

I've been dealing with this all the time ever since she got promoted to a position higher than us. Of course, she treated me like I'm some sort of outsider just because my age is much more younger than everyone else here and I managed to get a position here.

It was only hardwork and faith that led me here, so why am I treated more differently?

With no objections after that, I went straight to the crammed archive room. I had to do it quickly because I had to do a lot of filing work afterwards so upon arriving at the room, I had to scan quickly around the room where the videos for Sechskies are. But since almost all of their work are from the late 90s, pretty much their videos are located to a higher place than usual so I got the ladder located near.

When I found the section for where the idol groups are, I placed the ladder to where the section is and started searching all over it.

My assumptions were correct and Sechskies' archived videos were indeed placed higher than usual. I climbed to the steps nearest to the top, praying that I won't screw up and fall over to the floor, as the gap has grown completely distant than usual.

I successfully got the needed disks needed for research. I was glad that I managed to not screw myself up this time for this job.

But I said it too soon.

\-------------—--------------—----------------

_**12/24/2015** _

"YOON AHREUM, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DRIVE TO BUSAN WITH A SPRAINED WRIST."

While I was finishing up packing my stuff for the my holiday, I got a lengthy rant from Rihye about the incident, and how they should have taken responsibilty for my injury.

Of course thinking it's my fault, I took responsibilty for it for being careless but they told me they'll pay me for the damages.

"I already made my decision Rihye. Even if I had to take the train to Busan, there's no more tickets left around this time."

"That's funny, it's not the holidays."

"Well Rihye, some actually would take a break around this time. Even me."

"Ugh, those bitches would pay for making you work like this."

Sighed in annoyment, I had to tell Rihye off to not join into this mess.

Usually I would choose to take the train back to my hometown if I can because it's cheap and convenient. But for once, I wanna step up my game and try to drive back along to my hometown. However this time, the train to Busan is packed for the day I should be leaving back to my home.

It's not my first time so it's not an inconvenience at all. But after getting into this situation, I wondered how I'll go home like this?

Though I was warned already by Rihye that I should be careful because of that incident from work, I still convinced myself I can drive back to my hometown.

\-------------—--------------—----------------

I braved the night, driving in the cold, winter night, with slippery roads I had to be wary off. It's usually is a straight drive with occassional stopovers, but because of the strain I have on my right wrist, I had to go to the stopovers I first see and take breaks to put a hot pack or an extremely cold drink to relieve my injury. Sometimes I had to take painkillers as well.

It was already very late at night and I had to drive to the cliffside as well.

It was really dangerous already to drive in this area and these conditions combined. I'm actually praying this would be over and I hoped that I would be in a road, instead of being here.

Luckily I was alone, so I freely drove on my own and had to move to left side so I could avoid swerving near the cliff.

I checked my GPS and saw that I'm almost out of the cliffside. I sighed in relief and drove more comfortably but I did not notice an incoming vehicle about to approach my vehicle. I swerved to the right however I turned the stirring wheel too hard, as I felt pain on my injury. As a result, I did not adjusted my vehicle quickly to the road.

The car went straight to the railing and it flipped forward towards the cliff.

Everything went slow motion from there, wondering why didn't I just asked for helped, or listened to Rihye, or even stand up for myself. There was so many things I regretted and it just sank into my consciouness from there.

From there, I remember parts of my memories and thoughts I had before this happened. I guess this is really the feeling of waiting for your impending doom happening.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry mom and dad, I won't come home. I'm sorry Minki-ya, I won't give you that toy car I promised you. I'm sorry Rihye, I didn't listen to you and I won't fulfill that promise you made to me. I guess I won't see you get married as well. I'm sorry to my other friends who tried to help me, but I refused them because I wanted to do everything by myself. If only I had one more wish before I died,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wish to could have meet them."

Everything blacked out from there, and by then I knew, I died in a cold, snowy night.

\-------------—--------------—----------------

_**??/??/????** _

_"Jiwon-hyung, watch out!"_  
  
I heard a car screech. All of a sudden, I woke up in a cold snowy road. I asked to myself if this already the afterlife like what people said.

But, why do I hear "Jiwon-hyung"?

I tried standing up but I didn't notice there was blood on my clothes and my head. I touched my forehead and I saw blood coming out.

I looked up and saw headlights in front of me, with two silhouettes coming out of the vehicle trying to get close to me.

"Hey, you alright?"

I tried to speak however, words couldn't come out of my mouth for some reason.

"Jiwon-hyung, I don't think she can understand."

"What the hell, how would you know?"

Nonchalantly, he shrugged off the other guy's question and went near me.

" **申し訳ありません、大丈夫ですか？ (I'm sorry, are you alright?)"**

A boy looking almost the same age as me approached me and tried to wipe off the blood in my forehead.

Just when words were about to form, my vision got clearer and I was shocked to see who the guy was.

In disbelief and confusion, I felt lightheaded and my surroundings turned black again.


	4. I'm no longer home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up surrounded by the younger version of Sechskies, of course she panicked and tried to escape. But she couldn't walk, or even talk.

**_??/??/???? (The following day.)_ **

"Jiwonie-hyung, the company and fans will get rid of her if they found out! This is already out of their contract." A melodic and charming voice with a lecturing tone said.

"So? The company never gave us a formal contract anyway. It's just verbal anyway. Besides, would you leave someone outside in the cold just to die?" A deep voice with a stern voice replied to the other person.

"God, you're gonna get us into trouble, hyung. Also, Jaejin-hyung, how come you agree to him?" A gentle voice voiced his disagreement and concern over something.

"Well we did found her on the road, you can't leave someone in need." A gentle but non-chalant voice that sounded familiar said.

"But you should have sent her in the hospital!" A strongly accented boy came as well.

"Wait, she's waking up." A mature voice alerted the others when I accidentally moved.

I managed to get in touch with my senses again after falling asleep in darkness. It felt like as if I waking up in a dream.

That dream involved me dying but waking up to see a younger version of the member of a famous first generation idol group, and falling into darkness again.

Before I even try to open what's in front of me, I tried feeling my surroundings quickly.

Okay, I know I'm laying in bed after waking up. Check.

No railings in the bed? Weird, that's mean I'm not in the hospital. Check.

I tried feeling my body and noticed I'm not wearing my hoodie anymore, but only my shirt. Wait a minute.

I tried going inside my shirt but it looks like this is new underwear. Huh, wait. This ain't even my underwear.

Now the last thing I had to touch is my head. Maybe my head is alright. Probably.

I felt my face and it was normal until I reached my forehead. I don't feel my skin. I felt like something is wrapped around my head.

I kept patting my head and soon realized it wasn't a dream.

My eyes opened widely and rose from my bed quickly. Looking around at my surroundings, but ignoring the figures in the room. I scanned everything but I know one thing for sure, I don't know where I am.

Scared and confused, I tried getting out of bed but I couldn't feel my limbs and I ended up rolling down on the wooden floor. I wasn't thinking straight at that time, only pure panic was all over my mind. I wanted to scream but there was no sound coming from my mouth. My only chance is to crawl somewhere secluded in the room while trying to process everything.

I swear to God, I know I died. I know had a horrific accident. I don't understand. Why am I here? Is this the afterlife? If this is really the afterlife, why did I still have the injuries I had from the accident?

I really can't even question everything happening right now. It just happened to be in front of my right now.

I would rather not know yet what really happened. But I am confused and lost.

"Miss, don't panic."

I was surprised at the sudden tap of the shoulder and a flirty voice in front of me. I faced him and saw a feminine-looking male with his hair split in the middle, covering part of his face.

"I'm Kang Sunghoon, what's your name?"

I wanted to talk to the person in front of me, but knowing I couldn't talk. I can only shake my head in disagreement.

"She won't understand you Sunghoon, lemme try."

"Oh no Lee Jaejin, the last time you tried she fainted."

You know come to think of it......

....Kang Sunghoon?

_".....Kang Sunghoon-sshi had his legal troubles almost 5 years ago and hasn't been in broadcast for a very long time....."_

.....Lee Jaejin?

_"......and Lee Jaejin-sshi had personal problems and hasn't been in broadcast for almost 10 years now."_

My thoughts and so-called memory recollection were interrupted when someone placed my arm around someone's neck.

"Hey are you okay? It seems like you can't walk."

The guy who had a mature-sounding voice faced me with concern as he tried carrying me back to bed. I looked at him and I can't helped be awed by his looks, but that long neck caught me off guard though. I got back to my senses and just simply gave him a nod.

"I'm Go Jiyong. These are my friends."

I stared blankly and the memory recollection happened again. Great, thanks brain for telling me I'm not dead.

_".....Go Jiyong-sshi is now living as a normal businessman....."_

Seriously, this guy became a businessman? What went wrong?

If this is actually them, then the other three are.....

"I don't think she's a foreigner. I mean, she understood what Jiyong said." The dark skinned guy crossed his arms.

"She can't walk, she also can't talk." Sunghoon said, while I was trying to adjust back to bed.

"This is bad, maybe we should bring her to the--Jaejin-ah! Where are you going?" The petite-looking boy said aggresively, but I know that it's only because of the Gyeongsang accent. Jaejin ran outside all of a sudden but he got back immediately with a notebook and pen.

"Don't tell me you're gonna draw here?" An awkward-looking guy looked at Jaejin with boredom.

"Hell no." With a grumpy tone, he looked back at the guy who said that.

He went beside me and sat on my head.

" **書けますか? (Can you write?)** "

"Jaejin-ah! Stop talking to her in Japanese!"

Jaejin reached to me a Totoro-designed notepad and pen. I looked to him and the first thing I noticed was those mesmerizing eyes staring down at the thins he's holding right now. He looked up all of a sudden, noticing that I stopped moving all of a sudden. He stared back at me, so I looked down again and got his notepad and pen.

I used this opportunity to finally communicate with them. I scribbled that words that I really wanted to say, but my voice isn't capable for some reason.

" _I'm sorry, I can't speak. I can't remember what happened either. Thank you for taking me in._ "

I showed to them, as they got close to see what I wrote.

"Oh thank goodness, she's Korean." Sunghoon sighed in relief. "I wonder why she's scared of me though?"

"Well she's thinking that you're too greasy for her." Jiyong playfully said to Sunghoon.

_"Also I can understand Japanese."_

I quickly wrote in the notes as a catch up.

"TOLD YOU SO."

Jaejin raised his arms in a celebrating manner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_??/??/???? (A different day but at night time.)_ **

**"あまりにも暑いですか？ (It it too hot?)"**

I shook my head, mouthing the words that it's fine then continuing myself to eat my porridge.

"Jaejin, you know you can just speak to her in Korean."

"Why? I needed to learn anyway in case we start promoting in Japan."

"As if that's possible."

"We can try, right?"

I just stared at them as they talked about promotions and other stuff. Apparently after finally calming down to access the situation, I landed into the era where Sechskies was really active. And they were already at the peak of their popularity as well since they had a lot of schedules they talked about.

All of a sudden, they stopped talking as if they said something wrong.

"Jiwon-hyung, should we even talk about it here?" The petite one named Jaeduck said with concern, but seems like it's passing off like he's scolding his hyung.

"Why?" Jiwon, the dark-skinned one and also the eldest in the group of friends, glared at Jaeduck.

"She might not even know us."

"Are you kidding me?"

Both of them looked at me in confusion, as I acted like I actually don't know their group while feeling very amused.

"Hey miss, do you know us?"

I grabbed the notepad and scribbled quickly.

_"It's okay to talk about your work here."_

All of them looked confused but Suwon, the awkward one, shrugged. "I guess it's a yes."

Sunghoon bang the corner of the bed to caught everyone's attention. "Okay what's gonna happen now? Are we all gonna stay here to take care of the girl and not even show up for work again?"

"Sunghoon-ah, we would still be attending our schedules. However, there are now conditions because of this." Jiwon, with an assuring tone, had a determined expression.

"Hyung, please don't tell us you have a plan."

"Of course~ you know we can't just leave this woman." Jiwon proudly proclaims.

"If this is only because you want all of us to have a place to escape work, that's just unprofessional." Jaejin glared at the older trying to make irrational decisions.

"Which is why that each one of us will have to take turns in taking care of her every night."

There were a mix of reactions coming from all the boys, mostly filled with complains as I know they will have to go here for their busy schedule. I know I can't walk yet or even talk, but they don't have to do this.

However Jaejin remained silent, continued feeding me.

"Even if I complain, who's gonna take care of you?"

He silently muttered. Though he wasn't looking at me, he was talking directly to me.

"Jaejin-ah, she can feed herself! Let's talk outside on how we'll make this work." Jaeduck called Jaejin as he was about it feed me.

I grabbed the bowl and spoon from him, and started chowing down the porridge on one go. Once I was done, I put my bowl at the end table and drank down an entire bottle of water. Little did I know, all the guys were just looking at me in silence and amusement, since I was only passive the entire time while they were talking.

After drinking the entire bottle, I placed it beside the bowl the faced them. I gave them a bow, gesturing them a 'good night' to them then hiding myself in the covers as I lay in bed.

"Well, I guess it's a good night then." Suwon said in amusement.

I heard the door open and one by one, I hear their footsteps fading away as they went outside. After they left, I got out of the covers and saw everything got dark with the exception of the lamp beside me.

I've been here already for the past few days already but until just recently, I thought that it was all just a dream. Like my last dream before I died.

However, I had to accept the fact that I was indeed alive, but not in a different world but, a different time.

Everything had a vintage vibe, especially the interiors I'm seeing since I also grew with it when I was young in Busan.

Upon observing as well, this is outside of Seoul as well, since the members complained days ago that it was far from their homes.

I'm glad to have been given a second chance, but to be awaken at this time is weird but unnerving, as I have to blend myself without even blowing my own cover about who I am.

I looked beside me and saw a flip clock in the wall with the date today. Exactly, it struck around 9pm. However I wasn't minding the time, but the date.

_**05/07/1999** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **05/14/1999**_  
  
"Okay Ms. Kang, say 'ahhh'."

I followed diligently at the doctor's orders and let out my tongue as he examines me. However, there was no sound coming from my mouth as usual.

After a week has passed ever since the group started a 'weekly babysitter law', the assigned babysitter is still adjusting with this secret schedule.

If you're wondering why I was called Ms. Kang, you can guess who is my babysitter for the week.

"How's my cousin?"

Sunghoon sounded concerned, while the doctor examined my attention span with his flashlight.

"Hold on Mr. Kang."

He tested out my reflexes as he used the instrument in my knees. I actually felt but I can only move it slightly.

"It seems like the trauma caused by the accident may have temporarily halted some of her functions. How long has it been since this happened to her?"

Sunghoon looked at the clock and made a mental count on the days since I was found by the guys.

"Around a week and 6 days already."

"And she had no prior injuries before this?"

"No, doctor."

The doctor faced me and looked in confusion but had an amused tone. "I see."

"So, how long can she walk and talk again?" Sunghoon looked at me.

I gave him an assuring smile to him, while the doctor was explaining.

"She'll be able to walk soon since her reflexes reacted a bit. However we cannot predict how she'll talk again though."

The doctor proceed to remove the bandages in my head to see if my wound has already closed a bit.

"Oh good, your head wound is already closed so we can now change into adhesives. Of course, we'll be putting cotton just in case."

I nodded, as I understood him. The doctor was replacing the bandages but can't help looking at Sunghoon at the back. It was different from what I expect, since I know he's one the flower boy-type of member. But, he still had this aloofness showing from his facade.

Once the doctor was done, Sunghoon showed his best smile as usual to strangers as he sent them outside of the unit.

When he got back, he went beside me and I slinged at him so he can carry me back to the room.

All of a sudden, I pushed him away when we got inside of the room. I clinged at the door frame, afraid that I might lose balance.

”Hey, what’s wrong? Did you see a bug?” Sunghoon tried to approach me but I gestured him to stop.

While I holding into something, I tried making myself walk for the first time by using my immobilized limbs. Slowly, I started to get a grasp of it again as I took baby steps while I was holding into anything I can encounter with on the room.

When I was about to cross to my bed, I let go of any support and balance myself. I stood still for while, trying to keep myself well adjusted, then I tried to walk carefully. I actually thought it was great at first but I lost a step and fell directly in bed, face first.

”You okay?” Sunghoon went near me but I nodded, feeling embarrassed because he had to see that.

”At least you’re improving. It’s really great to see you trying to walk again. Maybe we could get out and have fun some time soon.” He chuckled after remarking me with his usual flirty tone.

”But maybe we can have Jiyong-ie next week so he can help you walk properly.”

He jumped into bed, laying down beside me. “Which reminds me. We didn’t actually asked for your name.”

Oh no, I knew they would eventually ask for that.

However as much as I want to reveal myself, I don’t want him and the others to look for me in the future.

I grabbed the notepad and pen Jaejin gave me and wrote something in big letters.

_”Secret.”_

“Aww, seriously? Oh well.” He looked dejected but he smiled immediately when he jumped out of bed.

”I’ll ask my mom to order us food. Be right back.”

He went outside as rumbled his pocket to get his phone.

I adjusted myself inside of blankets and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what lies for me in the next couple of days, months, or even years in this world.

I held the Totoro notepad in front of me, and can’t help but chuckle at how cute it is, from the thing itself and the guy who owns it.

=================

 

A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the long and boring chapter, trying to make things slow by establishing her relationship with the members, especially the centric ones. I’ll post a segment for each of the members so no worries.


	5. Firsts again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahreum made a friend.

_I was slowly getting familiar with the era I am stuck right now. Though I've encountered this but at that time, I was a kid and I don't recognize anything back in my childhood that easily. However I've adjusted with how people behave in this era, and how people are not always too reliant with technologies._

_Okay sure, there's also the type of people who always have their headphones on because of their CD players. And the fact that they text way too much. But that's besides the point._

_I spent the entire week with Sunghoon first. He was indeed flirty but when he's not, he's quite cold as well. When I watched a show where Sechskies appeared, Sunghoon was different in television. He showed that he really was the center of the group by showing of his outgoing and really outspoken personality in the show, and had the most exposure. Well, I guess he is the lead vocalist for a reason._

_But I knew better. It was a facade, and I could tell already by how he acts when he doesn't speak. He stands out, but gestures and expressions looked like he doesn't wanna be there._

_That's what I saw. And I was correct upon spending my time with Sunghoon._

_However, Sunghoon is genuinely sweet. Especially towards his mother._

_He told me stories about how much he wanted to give back to his mother and to prove that he was a great singer, ever since he didn't finished his studies in Hawaii though he wanted too, since he was really interested in fashion. But after incidentally becoming a singer, he felt like he disappointed his mother, not helping the fact that the mother was actually against the idea of him becoming a singer in the first place. But ever since he debuted and got popular afterwards, his mother accepted it._

_However, he was not satisfied. So he wanted to be the best vocalist, just for his mother._

_The week with Sunghoon ended after he told his story to me, and getting that information from him, made me felt trusted however, the scandal that would derail Sunghoon's career for awhile came into my mind, and can't help but think if his mother would still be proud of him, even after that._

_Weeks happened way too fast for me. The week after Sunghoon was Jiwon, then Jaeduck and next was Suwon. They were all good to me and so far, they were really nice as well. Of course, I was already quite aware with their personalities as well. But with the exception of Jaeduck, in which his accent threw me off since I was used to him speaking in a Seoul accent when he appeared in shows, or whenever he was with Tony outside of work. But a bit ironic since I also came from Busan. So pretty much I can understand Gyeongsang dialect well._

_The following week after Suwon, Jiyong appeared. And to recount everything about it, this was also the time I got a part of me back completely._

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_**06/08/1999** _

 

"Ya, ya, ya. Noraengiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" I got disturbed by a playful but mature-sounding voice from above, while being tapped someone on the shoulder. I was sleeping peacefully and usually I would not be annoyed by the members for the past week, but today is one of those days again.

Okay no joke, I feel like something is wrong with my part below my stomach. I don't wanna assume but, it could be it's those days.

To explain why I was called by using Sechskies' nickname to their fandom, up until now I didn't reveal my name to them. I left it ambigious for them to keep guessing. However, all I can say to them everytime I do is that ' _I can't remember_ '. But it works that way, since the incident happened.

Jiyong was the only one who had to act reserved towards pressing me to remember myself, since he was afraid I might get triggered over something. So in order for him to call me, he named me Noraengi, just for him.

"Noraengi, sorry. It's time for breakfast." I stretched my arms and legs and rose from my bed.

As usual, I still couldn't walk or stand properly but I was still practicing. It's improving, but I'm wondering why it is taking awhile for me to learn to walk by myself again.

I got out of bed and stood up but I almost lost balance so Jiyong held my shoulders and my hand as he help me walk.

"Wow Noraeng, you're starting to get better with walking. At this rate, we might buy you a walking cane."

I looked at him and peacefully declined getting a walking cane, since I never wanted to be a burden to them.

"NORAENGI-YA, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

We both stopped in the middle of the living room and saw Jiyong looking down my back.

I looked at his direction, but it's hard to see. So I pulled myself away from Jiyong, and tried to walk to a nearby glass cabinet though I was about to lose balance. I check my reflection from the glass and saw a patch of blood in my trousers.

"Oh my god umm....uh.....it's your monthly right?" Jiyong panicked.

I nodded.

"Wait I'm so sorry but I'll buy you pads. Here, lemme lead you to the--"

Jiyong tried to reach for my hand, however I waved for him stop, gesturing I can get myself to walk to the dining room.

"Are you sure?" He looked really worried, but I just gave him an assuring smile and nodded at him. "Okay but please page me if you need me immediately. You don't need to talk, I'll just run immediately." He grabbed his jacket, hat and bag swiftly and ran outside.

I just let myself stood there upon hearing those words from him. I know they weren't allowed to leave the unit because they're afraid that they'll get caught, but he just ran off immediately without hesitations, just because he knew how this works for me.

I feel relieved that I didn't have to struggle walk to a nearby store, but I'm still worried that he'll get caught.

I soon realized that I need to get to the kitchen already so I can eat my breakfast. I let go of the cabinet and tried walking normally this time instead of walking slowly. However my legs were still wobbly so I feel again to the floor, face first.

I laid down there for awhile, thinking that I should stop relying myself to others and asking help from them. Slowly I raised my upper body and this time, I tried standing up without even holding into anything and little by little, I stood up in a sturdy position without feeling any jelly legs. I walked normally again however this time, I couldn't no longer feel myself tripping or falling down without any warning.

Apparently, when I finally reached to my destination, I finally realized that I could finally walk again.

I was happy, and overjoyed that I can finally walk freely while I can without any support. However the last thing I had to worry now, is how I can ever talk again, as there was no sound emitting from my vocal cords.

I sat down and ate the heated seaweed soup, rice, and side dishes that Jiyong heated and laid out for me. Jiyong told me that his mom made this actually for me, since Jiyong told her what happened. Also the fact that Jiyong's family owned this apartment I'm staying.

Once I was done munching everything, I tried to stand up again, thinking if this was for real this time. And it did.

I got all of the dishes and placed it in the sink. I began to do my old chores back in my old timeline, as a favor for them for helping me while I tried to even adjust myself for what's happening to me and everything around me.

I heard the door open and closed quickly, with the added exhales from that person.

"Noraeng, I'm home! I hope I didn't make you wa--. Noraengi, where are you?" I dropped a spoon purposely to the sink for him to hear where I was.

I heard Jiyong running towards the kitchen and while I was still cleaning the dishes, I heard something soft fell into the floor.

"Noraengi-ya, I should do that. You don't need to--" I gestured my hand into a wave, telling him it's alright.

Once I was done washing them, I looked for dry washcloth around the sink. Jiyong reached me the washcloth and nodded at him.

While I was busy cleaning up, I felt like his eyes were staring at me. Well more like, he's been starring for too long that his eyes were about to burn out. I ignored his stare but of course, I can't help but feel a bit nervous.

Once I was done, I was about to bring it back to the cupboard but Jiyong came near to me immediately and courteously placed the plates in the high-reaching cupboard.

"Are you okay now? Here's the pads you needed by the way." He gave me the pads that he accidentally dropped to the floor earlier. I mouthed a 'thank you' at him.

After that, I washed myself up though Jiyong was still worried I might fall again or something. But I insisted him that I was doing well.

After cleaning myself up, I went to Jiyong, who was watching an American movie on TV.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Jiyong looked at me with worry but I gave him a smile, showing I was alright.

"I seriously can't wait to tell the members you're doing okay. I guess you finally walking again is great step for you to go home." He laughed.

Home huh? Hearing that, I realized that I don't have a home here.

In fact, I don't even belong here at all.

I felt distressed hearing that, as I never told them yet that I actually have no home. Since I told them that I lost my memories.

"Noraeng, you alright? Did I said something wrong?" Jiyong looked concerned as he knew something was wrong, but I can understand, since I know that I didn't tell him yet.

I grabbed the Totoro notepad and pen, scribbling something for him to see. I decided to make an excuse so he wouldn't know my actually identity.

_"I ran away from home."_

Jiyong looked shocked, as I revealed to him something that isn't true however enough to convince him.

"Why? Did you get hurt? Was your parents mean to you?" He wasn't concentrating at the violent fighting shown in the television anymore, as he just wanted to listen to me.

 _"Let's just say I feel lonely."_  


Jiyong didn't wanna comment any longer, like he's trying to hold back something.

"I understand." He hesitated but tried to have a serene expression. "This might have been the first time hearing it from you. Because I feel like the members only vented out their stress on you while you just listen to them."

He was right about that. It wasn't only just Sunghoon, but the rest of the members.

Jiyong on the other hand, was really warm and caring, and only concerned about my wellbeing. With the occasional playfulness shown. Sometimes when I'm sleeping, he would study dilligently, especially in English. I often hear him practicing while he watches a movie, as practice.

"Hey, I know you don't remember everything, or you just don't wanna say anything yet about yourself. But I'll respect that, okay? If you need anything, just let me know. This apartment is now yours anyway. Also, I'm your friend."

I looked at him, seeing sincerity coming from him,

I mouthed a 'thank you', affirming that I gained a good friend in the process.

=======================================================

A/N: Hello readers, are you doing well? For this chapter, I want to keep this in a lighter note. Also, it's my message to you guys. Especially to those who are still sad over the events that happened back at Dec 18, 2017. It hurts, I admit it. But time will heal.

Always be kind to each other, and appreciate the things you have right now.

If you're tired, don't force yourself.

Take care everyone.

\--Ruki


End file.
